Winter Night
by ChocolateCoveredStrawberrySex
Summary: KuroXFai oneshot might add more total PWP! . Basically they are in a snowy mountain cabin alone, except for mokona... who i dont mention but it is around there somethere...Written by SakuraSex


I do not own Tsubasa...wish i did though ..

=o my first posted fic ^ ^ Written by SakuraSex. Hmm... a KuroXFai Yaoi oneshot.. or is it? I dont know yet might make more. A lil bit of ooc ness. PWP

* * *

It was cold. The wind chill brought the temperature to about twenty below. A tall black figure made his way along a small path leading up to a cozy log cabbin.

A rush of frigid air burst into the room as the door opened. "Welcome back Kuro-tan! ^_^" The sweet blonde greeted. The frail man was leaning over a stove preparing a pot of what looked to be soup.

"Mmhmm smells good," Kurogane said as he moved closer to the man, "but this smells better." He had placed his face in the crook of Fai's neck. A chilled hand found its way under the blonde's shirt.

"Th-That's cold! ." Fai responded quickly. The warm skin of Fai's back thawed Kurogane's hand as it moved across the smooth back. They were separated from the others and given the task to search this mountain. A cruel storm confined them to this one room shack. It was equipped with one large bed, a small kitchen area, a bath, and a fireplace.

The hand moved lower down the smaller boy's spine causing him to shiver. "Hnn Kuro-- let's eat first you need to w-warm up." To Fai's surprise, he complied and sat at the rickety table.

"Well?" The man said, " Serve it up."

"Er- Right." Fai blushed and walked over to bring Kurogane his soup. _He's plotting something…I know he's plotting something .._ Kurogane knew Fai was on edge and planned to take full advantage of it. The ninja's eyes narrowed upon a flawless pale face and the corners of his mouth turned up into a smirk. All the blood coursing through Fai's body rushed to his face. _Oh god that look. _The mage quickly regained his composure and sat adjacent to the other man.

Large, toned arms stretched over Kurogane's head. Fai's head tilted to the side. He was lost in the rough, tan skin and muscular arms that he desperately wanted wrapped around him. Kurogane let out a satisfied groan. _That's right Fai...look at me._

The frail man squirmed in his chair. _Oh your so mean! _His inner thoughts were written in a red blush on his face.

"Hmm? What's amatter babe? Your all red." Kurogane said. Of course he knew all well what was wrong but simply wanted Fai to suffer some.

The blonde's hair fluffed as he stood up abruptly. Watering blue eyes met red ones in a desparate plea. "Kurogane! Oh god please." The taller man rose out of the carved oak wood chair and slowly walked over to Fai. Fai eagerly leaned in to the touch of the callused hand on his face as if it were a soft silk pillow.

"All you needed to do was ask." The man replied teasingly.

"You're a jerk. ." Fai said weakly. Kurogane's hands wrapped around the mage's slender waist.

"Ah but you love me. Don't you?" The shorter man felt the gentle pressure of his lover's lips on the top of his head.

"I do." Fai answered as he snuggled his face into Kurogane's broad chest.

At this the red eyed man effortlessly scooped up his bishounen and carried him bridal style to the white bearskin rug in front of the fire place. Fai felt the cushion of fur on his back as Kurogane tenderly lowered him to the ground. He could feel the intense heat of the fire or perhaps it was his own excitement. Kurogane made his way through the complex maze that was Fai's outfit.

"Are so many layers really necessary, Fai?" The ninja inquired in a frustrated tone.

"Oh a little annoyed are we?" The slender blonde giggled. By this time Fai's tender, pale skin was exposed from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. The mage's bubbly composure turned sultry due to the raw desire to be ravished that throbbed through his body. Kurogane began his cascade of kisses at the base of Fai's slender neck and continued, leaving marks of ownership here and there, down to his pulsing, hard cock.

Kurogane examined his porcelain uke. "Your beautiful Fai." The man's face turned as red as the rose he was. _Yep he's ready. _The ninja locked is lips around Fai's and passionately kissed the blonde, breaking only to breath. "Hn-Ah! Kurog-Ah-ne…"The flat backed uke moaned. The black haired man moved down and teased the smooth skin around the pale white hip bones; his sensitivity peaked. Kurogane's massive hands assisted Fai's arching back. Sliding from the crook of Fai's back down to his fleshy ass, Kurogane positioned his hands to spread apart the lean limbs that would grant invasion into the mage's bud.

Despite the fact that they had done this a million times, Fai still resisted and blushed like a virgin. Unfortunately, the blonde's resisting was no match for the dark haired man's strength. Kurogane raised up Fai's ass and lowered his face to meet it. He would lick his lover just to get him started.

Fai strained his neck to look at Kurogane. "Oh-ah AHH! S-stop its-s dirty." Fai admonished breathlessly. Kurogane moved his head from its cozy position between the mage's legs and looked at him.

"Fai," he started, "you say that every time and it never changes a thing. Besides nothing on you is dirty, understand?"

"Y-yes." Fai complied as he relaxed the muscles in his neck causing it to fall against the fur rug.

"Good." The ninja replied. He positioned his lips over the shorter man's length and paused before taking the whole of it into his hot mouth.

"Hah-Ahhh."Fai moaned. Kuro-seme then inserted a thick finger into the smaller man's twitching hole. The red eyed man marveled at the array of odd sounds and broken sentences coming from his lover. He pushed in another finger and began to scissor Fai's hole in order to accommodate his thick dick.

"N-no imma imm-ma come." Fai warned sheepishly. Kurogane quickened his fingers and licked at the tip of the blonde man's cock.

A wave of intense pleasure shocked Fai's body. His back arched and his head threw back as he screamed in ecstasy and came into this lovers mouth, "KUROGA-ah!". Kurogane licked up every last drop of the mage's white seed. Now to get to a problem he had been ignoring, his painfully hard erection.

Fai laid below him catching his breath and rolling his head back and forth with his right hand, flipped palm side out, covering his left eye. Kurogane worked quickly on his belt clasp and pant's tie.(EN:I don't think they zipper _) Alas his bulge was free. Fai lifted his head and groaned. "God Kuro you had to be fucking huge." The uke complained. The man simply smirked and guided the pale slender arms around his broad shoulders. Slowly he inched his throbbing member into the blonde's pink bud.

"Hn-ow-ah" The small face was distorted with pleasure but he bit his lip in pain. Kurogane feverishly kissed Fai to distract him from any pain he may feel until he was all the way in.

"Fai it's so warm inside you." Kurogane teased.

"W-why do you ha-ave to s-say tha-t?" The blue eyed man screeched out.

"I'm gonna move now." He whispered placing his hands on the rug next to Fai's shoulders. Before he could respond the red eyed man thrust in and out of the uke with a quickening pace. Fai's grip on the toned shoulders tightened as he dug his nails into Kurogane's back.

"Kuro Oh god. Ah-AHH!" Fai was writhing with such intense pleasure he thought he might explode.

"Hn-Fai…" Kurogane responded. He was feeling it too, the vice grip Fai had around his shoulders in addition to the muscles of Fai's ass tightening around his cock.

The taller man gripped the shorter man's dick and began pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Ah! KUROGANE!" Fai screamed as he came. The muscles tightened hard around Kurogane's cock causing him to shoot out his seed-load (EN: yeah I made that word up ^ ^) into Fai's ass. Both men panted harder than a dog on a scorching day.

Krogane lifted Fai, careful not to turn him upright, and carried him to the bath. Despite the fact that his lover was a seasoned uke, he still loved to help him bathe afterwards. The dark haired man ran the hot water and gingerly lowered a very sleepy lil' Fai into the tub. The seme then washed out Fai's entrence being extra careful not to hurt him. The blonde's head had found his way onto the crook of Kuro's shoulder, where he was nestled half-asleep. Kurogane carried Fai to the bed and snuggled up next to him. Both slept soundly till morning.


End file.
